


Celebrations Gone Wrong

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Pining, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(404):Sorry for drunkely attacking your best friend with a bow and arrow then loudly crying myself to sleep....PMS? Or, why Noire and alcohol are a bad mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations Gone Wrong

_"She'll go crazy if she thinks you're not into her. Trust me, I know."_ Of course, Inigo was hardly a reliable source. If Noire snapped on him, he'd probably done something worse than just not being into her.

Of course, that had been three days ago. Before the group had gone out for drinks to celebrate the "babies" of the group finally being old enough for it, and Noire and Gerome had a bit too much.

It was funny when it was just Gerome, watching him cuddle up to Laurent and suggest "makeouts on Minerva", followed by Laurent turning redder than mother's hair and stammering _but think of her feelings!_ The two had disappeared not long after that, Severa hoping Minerva didn't throw them off if they were gonna do _that._

Unfortunately, it wasn't so funny when Noire, after just one more drink than it took Gerome to get mushier than a ripe banana, caught her talking to Cynthia. Just talking! _Gawd, it's like she caught us making out or something._ Too drunk to fire an arrow, Noire had chased Cynthia all over with her bow, trying to whack her on the head before passing out from exhaustion. Kjelle was the only one both strong and sober enough to carry her home without dropping her, and for the rest of the night Severa could barely sleep for all the _weeping._

Thank the gods Nah and Morgan could deal with this sort of thing and not lose it. Severa was torn between running to Inigo for advice now that she knew he'd been right, or clanging a pot over his hung-over head for cursing it into existence.

"...waaaait a minute." Noire wasn't _into_ her, was she? They were pretty close, but Noire just leaned on her a lot and Severa liked feeling needed, sometimes they shared a bed, they bathed together, Noire always told her how strong and pretty she was and...

_And lately she's been blushing a lot when we're together._

Okay, so Noire _was_ into her. And had gone crazy just because she'd talked to Cynthia. So?

"So now what?"

Lucina would know what to do. So she fixed her hair, got dressed and went off to find their fearless leader. Thankfully, Lucina was alone; if bunny-boy was hanging around he might say something and the whole camp would overhear.

"Good morning, Lucina. If you're not too busy, I could use some of your-"

"Talk to Noire."

"Eh?!"

Lucina shook her head and smiled, putting her hairbrush down.

"Severa, everyone already knows something's going on between you two. Even Gerome can see it, and he cares so little for others' romantic goings-on," she said. "The only thing left to do is talk about it."

"So...her chasing Cynthia around the bar last night was her trying to tell me about her feelings?" Severa groaned. "Most people go for a sloppy kiss and passing out on your shoulder."

"Alcohol does strange things to people," Lucina said. "And Noire's always been shy when she's not...well, you know." She put a hand on Severa's shoulder. "But you're one person she never snaps at, and right now I think she could use your company."

"If you say so. But if it gets weird I'm calling you for help!" Severa tossed her pigtails over her shoulder. "She's lucky I'm so forgiving when it comes to her," she grumbled.

 

Noire was still in the medic tent, and thank the Gods she was alone. Still sleeping, too. Severa dragged a stool next to the bed, plunked down and made the mistake of looking at Noire.

_Ugh. She looks so pathetic and tiny, how can I be mad?_

How _could_ she be mad, indeed. Even with all that had changed, no matter how strong she tried to be emotionally some things _couldn't_ change so easily. Booze brought out weird sides of people and not all of them could be as funny as Gerome the over-affectionate puppy.

"But why didn't you just _tell me_? I thought you were the most comfortable with me out of everyone," Severa sighed. "I mean..."

She smiled a little, running a hand through Noire's mussed brown hair.

"It's not like I would have said no," she realized. Suddenly, Noire began to stir and moan in her sleep, her eyes blinking open a moment later.

"Ohh...my head..."

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Welcome back to the world of the living," she said, quietly, so as not to aggravate her hangover.

"What happened...? I can't remember anything I did last-" Her face turned paler than it normally was. "Oh, no! S-Severa, I-"

"Yes, you did. You chased Cynthia with your bow after failing to shoot her, then cried your head off all night," Severa said. Being blunt would save her the humiliation of putting the pieces together, at least. She expected Noire to burst into tears of apology and hide under the covers...for a moment, her face looked like it would crumple. But all she did was shrink back and bury it partway in the pillow.

"Maybe...maybe that, er, _time's_ coming...?"

Severa didn't know whether to laugh or be pissed at that.

"Really? That's...that's all you can say? That's your excuse? Gawd, Noire, you can be wacko sometimes but this is just-" She shook her head. "I almost would've rather you started bawling apologies like you always do!"

"W-well, I _am_ sorry!" Noire cried, flinching back a little. "I-I know I had too much and I wasn't myself, and I know...well, there's nothing going on with Cynthia, but...but I..." _Now_ she was starting to cry and Severa felt guilty. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Ugh." Severa sighed, sitting down on the bed and pulling Noire up. "Stop that. Look, I _get_ it, you were jealous. You got mad because you thought I liked Cynthia. Inigo-"

"Oh, no, he didn't! I-I was only _teasing_ him that one time, I swear...oh, I should apologize to him, too."

"Forget that loser," Severa said, rolling her eyes and hugging Noire to her. "Even if you didn't attack Cynthia over your feelings for me I know you have them. And...well..." She turned away slightly, her cheeks flushing. "I like you that way too, okay?!"

_There. Was that so hard?_ She felt Noire return the hug, squeezing so tightly she practically couldn't breathe.

"Oh, Severa...!"

"Hey, don't go blubbering all over me...! I-" She sighed. "Okay, fine, let it out." Sometimes she couldn't believe the things she let Noire get away with. "Just...next time, don't get drunk and chase people with your bow. If you've got something important to tell me, just...tell me. Nothing's ever stopped you before."

"Mm, you're right..." Noire loosened her embrace a little, snuggling up to her. Severa let herself smile a little, petting her hair.

"I know."


End file.
